


Pre-Christmas-Party

by Seekuh_Princess



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekuh_Princess/pseuds/Seekuh_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, I’m so sorry for not updating my first story :( college stresses me out, a lot of papers to hand in, etc…. BUT! I will update! I promise! To make up for it: enjoy this little One-Shot :)</p>
<p>Pairing: Cooperfeld</p>
<p>Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Christmas-Party

Lauren sighed, watching her own reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair fell over her right shoulder, her make-up was perfect like always, but something annoyed her. Maybe this way too red, too cheesy christmas-dress? She looked like a doll, but not in the good way, not in the way she wanted to. She formed her red lips into a faked smile and sighed again. Though the dress flattered her body, tight, but not slutty, short, but not too revealing, she felt very uncomfortable in it. Maybe it was the fluffy stuff at the end of the skirt. Why did she wear this dress anyway?! Why did they have to throw a Christmas-party? _Farrah and Daddy are unbelievable._ Lauren thought angrily. _It’s no use… at least I’m not the only one who is forced to attend this fucking party._

With this thoughts she turned around on her red high heels, stamping to her bathroom, storming in, to interrupt her stepsister in… “What… the fuck are you doing?!“ Lauren hissed, glaring at Amy, crossing her arms over her chest. Meanwhile Amy tried intensely to close her shirt, but seemed to have problems with it. “You look like a cheap bartender.“ Lauren commented, looking at Amy with a raised eyebrow. Finally Amy answered her, looking up from her effort to stuff her breasts into her shirt. “And you look like a slutty female Santa Claus. I don’t believe this is the dress Mom wants you to wear tonight.“ Lauren huffed slightly, got closer to Amy, almost near enough to smell her scent, gripping Amy’s shirt. “Let me help you. I can’t watch your shitty incompetence anymore.“

Amy indeed could smell Lauren’s perfume, but she didn’t complain at all. It was a strong, but sweet and exclusive scent, overwhelming Amy once again. Once again in the last few weeks, since she and Reagan have been broke up. Though she would never admit it, Lauren was a great help to handle this break-up. She was less bitchy, even kind of friendly (?) and a great distraction.

Amy’s breath was a little bit too heavy for this harmless situation, and her heart beat a little bit too fast, when Lauren touched the hem of her shirt, looking in Amy’s face. „If you hadn’t eat this bunch of donuts last week, your tits were still small enough to fit into this fucking costume…“ She hissed with a annoyed voice, but a weak smile on her lips. „Like yours?“ Amy retorted, getting the expected death-glare from Lauren. Something in this doll-eyes was different, wasn’t it?

“I’m hot. And I have a great body.“ Lauren snorted, forcing the buttons of Amy’s shirt. _What a lame reaction…_ she thought to herself, looking up again, when she realised Amy’s silence. “What?“ Maybe it weren’t her eyes, but her own intention while looking at her. “Nothing… I have to admit you’re right.“ Lauren was hesitating one moment. “Wait… About… the body-thing… or the hot-thing?“ Her fingers trembled slightly, caressing the fabric.

Lauren didn’t know when she noticed the feeling the first time. The feeling of thinking of Amy as an actual person, and the nervousness, she tried to suppress. Her voice wasn’t as strong as before. Kind of soft even. The last weeks Amy had made irritating comments, giving her strange glimpses, Lauren almost had the feeling… “Are you flirting with me, Raudenfeld?“

Instead of flinching Amy had to grin. “Would that be bad? Or… would you like it?” What did she say?! Was she drunk?!

Slightly blushing Lauren stared at her stepsister.

“W… what?!” She stuttered, avoiding Amy’s eyes. “Why would I like that?!”

Amy shrugged, pretending to keep calm, but her heart beat like crazy and she felt dizzy, looking at the tiny blonde, smelling her scent, feeling the warmth of her body. Why was Lauren so nervous? So irritating? Why didn’t she turn away from her?

Slowly Amy gripped after Lauren’s hand, expecting her to flinch away, but she didn’t. “The dress is stunning.” Amy mumbled, with a weak smile. The other girl huffed and knitted her eyebrows, watching Amy warily. “…Are you already … drunk …?” She whispered with a husky voice.

Why did the atmosphere change this fast? Where did this tension come from?

While biting her lower lip, Amy shook her head.

“Maybe I’m a little corny… I mean it’s Christmas, and … so on… love is all around, or something like that….”  Lauren was definitely flustered, Amy could tell by her movements and her eyes.

A long awkward silence ensued.[  
](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/A.html)

 

“So… well… do… you want to kiss me now, stupid? Or what?”


End file.
